


Time

by RioRiley



Series: An idiots guide for coping with the events of Avengers Endgame [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSbecause I hated that Steve and Bucky literally didn't talk in the movie and I refuse to believe that so I wrote this to cope."it stings a little that Steve chose to spend the rest of his life with Peggy, instead of him. But he can't find it in himself to be jealous, or really even upset"





	Time

Bucky finds himself running to the bench by the water as soon as Sam starts to stand. He let Sam go first, because honestly, Bucky didn't know what he was supposed to say to Steve. Even though he knew, as soon as Steve offered to take the stones back, that he wasn't coming back. He knew that Steve had finally been given the opportunity to be with Peggy. He'd finally been given the chance to go home. He's walking as fast as he can, and is quick to pass Sam. He looks at Steve, and he smiles. Because after all this time, Steve has finally gotten the life he deserved. The life he always wanted. And sure, it stings a little that Steve chose to spend the rest of his life with Peggy, instead of him. But he can't find it in himself to be jealous, or really even upset, because he knows it's exactly what Steve has craved. And no matter how much Bucky absolutely loves Steve, he can't deny him of the happiness with Peggy. It's what Steve deserves. Bucky can't be greedy. He can't let himself be jealous, or at least he's trying not to be. He's trying not to be jealous of not being with a man who was never truly his.

He just hates how limited his time is now with Steve. He hates that sooner rather than later, he is going to have to live in a world that doesn't have Steve Rogers in it, again.

He sits down on the bench, close as possible to Steve. And Steve looks at him, and smiles, before pulling him into the tightest hug he's ever had. 

Bucky has tears in his eyes when he pulls away, and God damn it, Steve smells like fucking mothballs.

"How was she?" Bucky says, with tears streaming down his face.

"Perfect. She was absolutely perfect." Steve says.

"Everything you ever dreamed of?" Bucky asks, trying his hardest to mask the jealousy he feels deep down inside.

"And more." Steve says with a smile.

"You're an old man now." Bucky says suddenly. 

"Ninety two." Steve says with a smile.

"What did you do?" Bucky asks.

"I went back, and I danced with her. That's the first thing I did. I got into her house, and all I wanted to do was hold her. We got married. You were my best man. I built her a house, with a white picket fence around it. The serum messed up things as far as having our own kids went. So we fostered as many as we could." Steve says with a proud smile.

And no matter how much it kills Bucky, he can't feel jealous that he couldn't have a life with Steve. If anything, he's jealous that he didn't get to have a life like Steve. A life without Hydra. A life where he didn't have to become the Winter Soldier. A life where he could have been happy.

"Do you know how much longer you have now?" Bucky asks.

"I'll die of pneumonia next spring." Steve says matter of fact.

"Did you miss me?" Bucky asks suddenly.

"Of course." Steve says with a smile. "Every day."

"Did you still go find me?" Bucky asks.

"I went and got you from Hydra. Took you home. You lived a good life. A normal one. And god I would give anything to have that be your reality. But it makes me feel good knowing that somewhere out there is a you that has that life." Steve says with a sad smile.

Bucky smiles too.

"Do you have a bucket list?" Bucky says with a laugh.

"I want to just spend the last few months around you." Steve says. "I got the life I always wanted, but it hurts knowing that you couldn't be a part of it. I hated that even though you were there, it wasn't really you, because even though you looked like you, you hadn't had any of the experiences that made you my best friend. And most of all I hate That I have to leave you by yourself in a few months." Steve says.

 

"Well Steve, I'll piss you off and harass you for as long as I can." Bucky says with a smile before Steve hugs him tightly.

Bucky hates that he doesn't have the chance to be Steve's lover, but being his best friend has been the best adventure of his life, and it's just as good. 

He can't be jealous, he just has to accept Steve for the time he has left.

Til the end of the line.


End file.
